


Rendezvous in the Middle of Nowhere

by fiercy, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Chris Hemsworth and Henry Cavill [25]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Superman RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercy/pseuds/fiercy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG <a href="http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read">Citadel</a>. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed <a href="http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rendezvous in the Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Chris Hemsworth/Henry Cavill storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).

Henry had found it hard to sit still for the last two days. Each minute that brought him closer to the weekend, to Chris, had him fighting not to smile so hard he'd have people wondering if he had some miniature person sucking his dick under his clothes.

Now he's here. A few hours from his current filming location at a Citadel location that looks more like a ranch than a kinky sex club. And, in fact, he's pretty sure that's the idea. Though he was assured they have regular rooms, just like every other club, the location's specialty is their decked out human stables. Maybe, if he and Chris ever felt like they'd had enough of each other for a few minutes, it would be fun to check out the barns. For now he's waiting at the bar in a pair of low slung jeans and a tight white t-shirt, his hair artfully mussed up. He'd taken a chance, prepped and put in a plug after checking into their room, hoping Chris wouldn't be upset that he'd put something inside him without an order.

Chris looks a little worse for wear when he checks in at the front desk, leaving his bag with them to be taken to their room. It was a long bumpy flight across more than a few timezones and what he really wants right now is to do a faceplant into the nearest bed. But he knows Henry's waiting for him in the bar and now that he's here and his lover, his boy, so close, he's definitely starting to wake up. He runs a hand through his hair, checking his reflection in the nearest mirror, and hands his jacket over to the concierge as well, heading into the bar in black jeans, black boots and a denim shirt stretched tight across his pecs.

Henry's watching the door pretty damn closely. He knows the moment Chris steps into view, not only because his eyes are hungrily scanning him because, _bloody hell_ he's hot, but because his stomach is dancing in anticipation. Abandoning his beer on the bar he slips off the stool and strides across the floor to meet Chris halfway. He's on him before his lover has time to speak, catching him in a kiss that clearly communicates how much Chris was missed.

Stunned but thrilled, Chris wraps his arms around Henry, almost lifting him off the floor as he kisses him back, their mouths clashing hungrily.

Henry finally pulls back when he can't get away with tiny little breaths anymore, but only just enough to see him. "I love you," he whispers. "I missed you so fucking much."

"Same here. So much," Chris says, taking a long look at Henry. "You look good."

"Well, in the old spirit of it takes one to know one... Thank you." Reaching up to trace a finger under Chris's eye, Henry cocks his head. "You, though beautiful as ever, look like you could use some sleep before we get down to it."

"I don't know about that," Chris says with a grin, dropping his hands to cup Henry's ass and pull him in tight. "Certain _things_ ," one of which is pressed up hard against Henry, "might keep me awake."

Laughing, Henry rocks against him. "Well we can't have that, can we?" he counters, his voice husky, a delicious tendril of heat branching outward from his gut, bathing him in need.

"No, I don't think we can," Chris returns, lowering his voice even more. "You okay with doing this out here?" Because, yeah, as Henry's sir he could just go ahead and fuck his boy in the bar, but with their histories before they met each other? Not a chance.

Henry glances around and then back at Chris. "Yeah," he says, suddenly smiling brilliantly. "I'm kind of stupidly excited about it."

"Then grab us a condom and lube from the bar," Chris orders, his heart racing already, cock thickening even more in sheer anticipation. He's never done this. Never fucked anyone in public at Citadel - and it means everything to him that it's going to be Henry. That he has a first to give to his boy.

Henry pulls a condom and a couple of packets of lube from his pocket, waving them with a grin. "I have another surprise, too, in case you couldn't wait to fuck me through the wall into the next room," he murmurs. "I hope it's okay."

"I guess it depends on what it is," Chris responds, taking the condom and lube from Henry, absolutely thrilled with that part of his boy's initiative.

"I put a small plug in. Just to make it easier for you." It'll still burn _him_. Chris, after all, has a cock that goes right along with his overall size. It's fantastic.

Chris groans at the words, the thought of Henry already prepared, already held open for him. "Show me," he says, his voice soft but firm.

Henry's gut flips and he glances around, color rising from his chest and over his face. Fantasizing about this is one thing, but actually doing it is wholly different. In fact, it's even hotter. He whispers a, "yes, Sir," and swallows hard as he kicks off his trainers and shimmies out of his jeans and boxer briefs. Looking to Chris for a bit of extra strength, he finally turns and bends slightly, bends enough. His hands are trembling when he reaches back and spreads his cheeks. His face feels like it's on fire. That's okay, it goes with the burning heat of his need.

It blows Chris's mind that Henry's doing this _for_ him. After years of membership, hiding behind closed doors, they're both doing this. God. His cock pressed hard against the zipper of his jeans, straining at the denim, Chris runs a finger along the edge of the plug, stroking the skin stretched around it.

Goose bumps rise all over Henry, and--so help him--he whimpers. His cock is already throbbing, wet at the tip, and he wants. Oh _God_ does he want this.

"Brace yourself," Chris orders, pulling the empty table in front of Henry a little closer. His own jeans opened, his cock pulled free, hard and aching. He rolls on a condom, slicks it with lube and twists the plug from Henry's ass, setting it aside. Uses his thumbs to open his boy more, peering deep inside him.

There's a soft sound of surprise as Henry's spread wider. He glances over his shoulder, looking at Chris looking at him, and his blush deepens. Just as much as his cock hardens.

Chris groans at the sight, glancing up to catch Henry staring at him, to see that colour in his cheeks, spreading down his throat. He lets go and lines up, blunt head nudging at Henry's hole before he's pushing in, popping through that still tight ring of muscle but with more ease than usual.

For a moment the only thing that Henry is focused on is Chris. How familiar he is. The scent of him behind him. He shivers with it, dropping his head and concentrating on that. But finally, finally he lifts his head and looks around. He finds people watching. And he shudders. Hard.

"You like this, don't you?" Chris murmurs, low and soft, pushing deeper, his cock sinking into his boy's body. "Everyone watching, seeing what a good boy you are, how easily you take my huge fucking cock..."

The slide of Chris's cock into his body is smoother than Henry thought it would be and that just lends itself to the pleasure flooding him. The noise in the room has dimmed to a strange sort of quiet roar as he focuses sensually on Chris, while his head continues to swirl with the impact of their exhibitionism, Chris's words only making it better. He nods, starting to realize just how much he _does_ like it and he suddenly shudders again, groaning long and low as he lets go of the last vestiges of his closet once and for all. At least here at Citadel. How long will it be before he's hungry to make it complete?

Balls deep, Chris rocks his hips, gaining every last fraction of an inch before he pulls back and slams in again. He never imagined being watched would add this edge, this extra something, never imagined it would make all of this so much _more_ \- more real, more concrete - underlining the fact that _he's_ the only one who gets to do this, who has /ever/ got to do this. "Mine," he murmurs, repeating the movement, his rhythm and speed slowly building.

"Yours," Henry agrees, locking his arms straight and raising his head high. He wants to see them watching. He wants to preen. This man, this incredible, beautiful, wonderful man wants _him_. Is taking _him_ and Henry's dick swells with a combination of joy, pride and _want_.

Chris plunges into Henry's body again and again, arousal coiling tighter and tighter. So close he can taste it, he reaches around for Henry's cock, stroking it with his thrusts. "You're gonna come for me, aren't you boy? When I say and not before..."

He's gotten better, but Henry still panics a little--okay, that's a strong word but he does have a little 'oh hell' moment--each time Chris tells him to hold back. He nods, though, and then manages a "yes, Sir" as he concentrates on the table top and the ridges of his knuckles where he holds on. Anything but the eyes on them, on the way that Chris feels moving in and out of his body.

"You feel so good," Chris breathes, gaze dropping to where his cock's sliding into Henry's hole, over and over. "So hot, so tight," he growls, right /there/ in an instant. " _Now!_ " he demands, working Henry's cock even more roughly as he comes, spurting hot thick and white into the latex between them.

Henry's a beat behind him, the permission taking a moment to penetrate the slight distance he'd created to keep from popping too soon. Chris's hand on his cock is rough and perfect and so familiar. There's a shout and a white hot flash of pleasure and he realizes the sound is him and he arches his back and presents his ass higher in the air as his cock jerks twice in Chris's grip.

Cock throbbing violently as Henry's body clenches tight around him, hot wet coating his fingers, Chris groans, driving in through the aftershocks until finally he stills, hands now on Henry's hips, holding him in place, holding right there, where he belongs.

Bliss. Henry had always thought it an overblown word. Purple prose. But since meeting Chris it's become real to him. He's floating in a warm pool of it right now, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal as he stands with Chris buried deep and looks boldly around the crowded bar.

"They're all wishing they were me," Chris murmurs, smiling, thumbs stroking over Henry's skin.

Smiling at that, Henry shakes his head, standing straight and leaning back against Chris. "Only the tops," he says with a grin, quickly stripping the condom off his own dick and wrapping it in a nearby napkin before throwing it in one of the provided containers.

Chris laughs. "True, but the others are wishing you were fucking /them/," he says, easing out and taking care of his own condom.

Henry groans softly as Chris pulls out, reaching around to pull him back against him once more. "Don't go away," he murmurs, mostly kidding. Now that the heat of the moment is over, though, he glances at his clothes, trying to decide if he'll ask to cover up.

"I won't," Chris says, pressing his lips to the nape of Henry's neck. "But I'm pretty hungry. Do you want to eat down here or order up room service?"

"I'm ready to be alone with you," Henry answers, goose bumps rising on his skin from the kiss. "I've missed you so much."

Chris wraps his arms around Henry and hugs him hard. "I think missing you hurt more than some of the hits I've taken this shoot."

Turning and wrapping around Chris, his face buried in his neck, Henry hums with contentment. "But you're here now," he says. A moment later he adds, "And I'm very naked."

"So you are," Chris grins, covering Henry's bare ass with his hands. "Want to put your jeans back on or make a dash for it?"

"I think I'd like to put my jeans back on," he admits. "But you could make me change my mind."

Grin widening, Chris says, "Tell you what. You walk, not run, naked to our room and I will tongue your ass until you come."

Henry grins right back. "You've got a deal." Extracting himself from Chris's embrace, Henry stands straight and tall, chin up and shoulders back. "Lead the way."


End file.
